drunk
by XOXOErinXOXO
Summary: phoenix is drunk and guess who's with him...Larry. someone gets really angry but who? This is sometime after when Maya leaves the first time and turnabout rise from the ashes. PhoenixXMayaXMia?


Pheonix girl here hows it going, lately I've been playing phoenix wright games and it seems to me that Maya likes Phoenix so I decided hey I should write a story about it! And I also want to say if edgeworth is dead I'm gonna cry but since I'm on the second game: turnabout big top then I'm not sure if he is dead so anyways if you do know when I do find out if he's dead or not please tell me in your review! Thanks and please review my first story I appreciate it and so does squishy right squishy? "yes yes we do" "so does Emmie gosh leave me out meanies" "no no no Emmie we dint leave you out we're sorry, anyways here's the story

**Disclaimer:** I don't own phoenix wright: ace attorney, justice for all, & trials and tributes

**Time: **some time before Maya comes back in justice for all: reunion and turnabout case 2

Drunk

By: pheonix girl

**Phoenix POV**

it's been a while since I've seen Maya and...i kinda miss her, her help in cases, her smile, her laugh, her kindness, ...everything about her, she is all i can think about and I don't know why. _Knock knock _I opened the door "yo! Nick how are you doing tonight!" it was Larry "what are you doing here at my office?" I asked him "well...I'm not sure" he said happily "Larry it's 9 o' clock at night" I told him "i know man..."he said stopping for a minute as if he were thinking "Larry I'm pretty sure there's a reason for you being here" I said "...fine you caught me I am here for a reason" he said "and your reason is?..." I waited "...well my girlfriend dumped me man" he said sobbing "well its not the first time so why are you so upset it happens to you every week?" I asked him "well I thought we were perfect together" he said "...........Larry it's a girl there are plenty more" I said "i know that's why me and you" he walked inside "are going to a hook up party huh, huh what do you say?" he asked me...I was shocked "what!?! Larry I don't do that kind of stuff I don't want a girlfriend" I told him "dude what you don't want a girlfriend?" he said "no, no I don't" I said "well your coming anyways!" he said "Larry first of all I'm still in my attorney's clothes second I'm not going!" I said "...good point...go get changed" he said "I'm not going!" I said again "fine then you can go in your attorney's clothes come on!" he said he started dragging me by the arm "Larry I don't want to go" I said again "oh no dude your going!" he said "..............fine if it will shut you up" I said "oh yeah!!" he said "wait you cant wear that t a hook up party!" he said "fine I'll be back" I said leaving the room good thing I had an extra set of clothes at the office the bad thing was it was jeans and a blue shirt I'm not used to wearing normal clothes I usually wear my attorney's clothes everywhere.

An few minutes later I found myself in a taxi, then at a house "okay we are here!" he said "whose house is this?" I asked "my buddy matt's house I have no idea who he invited so you may know someone" he said, I had no idea what I was going to say when I said this "does he know any spirit mediums?" I looked at me for a minute "why a spirit medium?" he asked me "huh oh it's just an old friend of mine was a spirit medium I haven't seen the in a long time" I said "well no I don't think he does sorry dude" he said

when we walked in you could tell there was a party people were running around I could hear music and people were dancing and I saw tons of people "so..." he said waiting for my opinion "it's loud here besides I smell alcohol" I said "yeah duh its not a hook up party without alcohol" he said "yeah sure" I said "well I'll see you later dude" he said "where are you going?" I asked him "to get me a new girlfriend go get yourself a beer or something" he said running off "great now I'm at hook up party and my best friend just disappeared this is great" I mumbled sarcastic

**author POV**

a few hours later phoenix got drunk

**phoenix POV**

I'm drunk and right now I'm seeing the weirdest things one of then is Mia! Mia of all the people I've known and she's lecturing me! "your drunk i mean how did you get drunk or even get into this!" she asked me "you know Mia I'm not sure? I'm really not sure" I said "phoenix you are drunk at a hook up party and Larry can't be found this won't end good" she said "Mia your worrying to much what's the worst that could happen?" I asked her "well lets see 1. you could end up like me, dead 2. the police could come breath test you and you will be in hell or 3. (worst case scenario) you could pass out then while your unconscious some one drops a lighter and the whole place catches on fire then once the firefighters arrive they find your body and it's unidentifiable that's 3" she said I reached for my glass of alcohol, _slap _she slapped my hand so hard it stung "owwww what was that for!?!" I asked cradling my numb arm in pain "Phoenix you are an attorney not a drinker so don't touch that glass again or so help me I will take over your body, smack you silly and return you to Maya in the kurain village!" she said feircly "oh really cool I've been meaning to go visit her anyways" I said "I mean it phoenix don't even dare Maya would be disappointed!" she said "...yeah she'd be disappointed but she'd be happy to see me again!" I said "she wont be happy if she smells your breath, it's all alcohol" she said "hmm good point" I said _slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap...slap! _ "owwww what the hell was that Mia!" I said holding my burning face "phoenix you are a disgrace to attorney's" she said "how are you even smacking me your a ghost for gods sake!" I said stunned "so I'm a spirit medium ghost I have my reasons!" she said "owwww! owwww!" I yelled "phoenix don't make me smack you again!" she said "no, no, no I don't want to get smacked again it hurts enough now!" I said

a few hours later I was un-drunk and Mia was still there "Mia why are you here still?" I asked "to make sure you don't drink again" she said giving me and evil look "man you are mean Mia...you know I haven't seen Larry in a while where could he be?" I asked only to find out I asked at a bad moment "nick!!!" I heard some one call for me then Larry came around the corner "yo nick you gotta hide" he said "if someone said you murdered someone again I'm not defending you this time" I said "no it's not that it's worse!" he said "what could be worse than being convicted of murder?" I asked "drunk fans...of you I told them you were here and they went crazy and are searching for you as we speak" he said "what! Larry how could you?" I yelled "i didn't know...do I know you from somewhere?" he said "me?!?" Mia asked "yeah you look familiar" he said "uh nope I don't think so" she said "oh sorry" he said, I looked at Mia "how can he see you I thought only I could see you?" I said "I'm a spirit medium remember but he cant know I'm dead" she said quickly "come on dude lets hide" he said dragging me to a closet "why a closet?" I asked "I don't know I panicked" he said outside about 6 girls passed Mia and one of then stopped "have you seen phoenix wright around here somewhere?" she asked "...yes he's in that closet over there" she said pointing to the door "yes score he's in the closet girls lets get him" she said running off with the other 5 "dangit Mia!" I yelled as the girls attacked me she just laughed

**the next morning**

the next morning I woke up at the office on the couch wearing the same clothes as last night and a major hangover, the worst headache, and I was a little dizzy and Larry was unconscious on the floor "so phoenix did you have fun last night" a voice asked I turned around Mia was sitting at my desk staring at me "no I didn't Mia it was awful and you made it worse sending those girls after me" I said way too loud for my ears "owwww" I said holding my ears "that's what you get for drinking all night and...crushing on my sister!" she said "what I don't have a crush on her!" I said again to loud "owwww" I said again "then why is the picture Lotta took have an expo marker heart around Maya!?!" she said "well there's a good explanation for that but...you already covered it" I said "so you do have a crush on my sister?" she asked me "yes I do" I said guiltily, she shook her head and stood up and walked over to me she raised her arm to smack me so I closed my eyes and waited for it _thump _I looked up her hand was on the back of the sofa and her head was facing down ".......why Maya and not me?" she asked quietly I looked at her for a minute "What do you mean?" I asked "...why do you like Maya not me? Just because I'm dead doesn't mean you can't still be in love with me" she said "Mia, your a sister to me but I still love you" I said "are you sure?" she asked me "of course I am Mia I loved you until I met Maya then you became nonexistence you understand don't you Mia I always love you and I still do but since your gone I have to have someone else please understand" I said "...yeah I understand" she said softly, just then she started crying and she sat down next to me so I held her in my arms until she stopped crying "...and I thought ghosts couldn't cry" I said to her softly all she did was laugh "I'm sorry Mia I didn't mean to upset you...and could you keep the whole crush thing to yourself I don't want Maya finding out" I said quietly "I'm not planning to see her anytime soon but I'll remember that" she said smiling

a few hours later Larry awoke and left then after saying goodbye so did Mia alone again with nothing to do...maybe I should go hang out with gumshoe or maybe go find edgeworth haven't heard from him in a while!

~*~

and so ends my story it was great wasn't it? I know so just click the review button and review thanks to all my viewers also tell me if it deserves a sequel I'll make one, Yay! Started : July,15, 9:28pm finished July,16 : 1:00am (just showing my dedication)


End file.
